Angel Wings of Desire
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: Inu Yasha is a tenshi. he never has and never will be human and he is fine with that. until he gets a new assignment, Kagome.
1. The Question of Fate

**Author's note: just a warning, I HATE KIKYO! If you like her with Inu, don't read this! Cuz this is all inu/kag inu/kag inu/kag!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu. But I've met Rumiko before! She's really cool!**

Angel wings of Desire

Chapter 1: The Question of Fate

In everyone's life, they must make certain choices, some happy, others sad; some easy, others painfully hard. But probably the most difficult of choices, is the one you must make when you are born. When a child is born, they must choose one of two options. They could choose to live life as a human, or they could choose to live life another way. They could choose to live as an angel, a guardian, a beacon to those who are soon to die that there is a world beyond. They could choose to be immortal, to see the world as no one would ever see it. To travel by the speed of thought, to hear the thoughts of others, to hear music with the sun's rise. But, there is something one who makes this choice must give up. To be an angel instead of a human is to never feel the way a human can. To never taste the sweetness of the snow against your tongue, never feel the warmth of the glowing sun or the soft cool breeze of the wind against your face. To never smell the sweet fragrances of the flowers scattered across the open fields. And, the worst thing of all, to never feel the caress of another's hands brushing atop your own, to never know the joys of a first love or it's kiss. In short, to never feel anything at all, except the burden of your decisions.

As was the case with Inu Yasha, one destined for greatness without doubt. He too, like all others about to begin life, was given the choice of fate. Inu Yasha, however, was one of the few who decided he didn't want to live as a mortal. And so, he was made into a guardian angel, readily and willingly accepting the loss of his human senses. He grew as happy as he possibly could have been, so content with his work. He never gave a second thought about the life he could have had. At least, not until one day, the day he was given the assignment of his life.

Inu Yasha woke with the rising sun as he had every morning. Running his hands through his silver hair, the 17 year old hanyou stood and stretched. The clock next to his bed gave a strained beep and Inu Yasha knew it was time to meet with Kami-sama to discuss his new assignment. Inu Yasha dressed quickly and began to make his way down to Kami's office.

Like all guardian angels, Inu Yasha's job was to stay with a human about a month before they were supposed to die. He was to become their close friend so that they would not die alone. He would become visible to all, as though he really was human, but he still could not feel; a technicality that would haunt him much more than he realized. The worst part of his job however, was the last question asked before you reach the afterlife: What did you like the best about living? Inu Yasha frowned as he thought about the question. He never asked it, not for a million dollars. In his opinion, why bother thinking about the things you can't have? It wasn't as though finding out what people enjoyed most about life would make you human. Even if it did Inu Yasha still wouldn't ask. He was happy the way he was, emotionless and unable to feel. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if that was because he didn't know any better.

He kept walking as he thought, almost forgetting everything else. Soon he came up to a large white door. Knocking roughly, he waited for the usual response from Kami's clerks. Inu Yasha smiled, he never liked change, if things stayed this way for the rest of his life that would be more than okay for him. "Name and business" said a monotonous voice from the other side of the door.

"Inu Yasha" he replied in the same bored monotone "here to see Kami-Sama."

"Go on" the clerk said approvingly. The door gave a loud buzzing noise and opened slowly with a creak. Inu Yasha nodded to the clerks in salutation and headed down the white hallway to Kami's office.

"I wonder which old geezer it'll be this time" Inu Yasha said to himself "most likely I'll be spending most of my time in the hospital as an old man." He shuddered at the thought. When he was given assignments with the elderly, he would have to take on that form, as was the same with clients who were children and clients who were teenagers.

The white doors at the end of the long hallway opened for him as he drew nearer. Inu Yasha stepped through them and continued on his way until he came to Kami's court.

"Ohayo Inu Yasha" Kami said as Inu Yasha walked up to him "I suppose you know why you're here."

Inu Yasha nodded and stepped up to the familiar platform where he would be given his assignment and sent to meet them.

"First order of business" Kami said to the court "the assignment for guardian angel Inu Yasha."

"We need someone for grandpa Higurashi" suggested an elderly angel.

_Perfect _Inu Yasha sighed inwardly _another old guy._

"Not for grandpa Higurashi" said a voice from out of nowhere "his 16 year old granddaughter Kagome."

Inu Yasha looked up to see who had suggested this and saw a young woman with long black hair and a fair face. _Kikyo? _He thought. Kikyo was one of the few angels on the court that had actually lived as a human once, meaning that she had all her human senses plus her angelic powers. Because Kikyo was a priestess when she lived, she was able to see the future. Kikyo had always held resentment towards him but now it seemed as though she was honestly trying to help Inu Yasha out.

Kami checked some papers on his desk and nodded "She's right" he said, not looking up "Kagome Higurashi, supposed date of death: July 10th."

Inu Yasha glanced awkwardly around the room. At least he would be able to keep his true form this time.

"Okay then Inu Yasha" Kami said after a brief silence "You're new assignment, Kagome Higurashi. You will pose as another student in her class at Yomiuri high school and stay with her until she dies. I warn you now though, she is very sharp tongued and rough around the edges. Do not upset her; it says here that she has no friends in her school."

Inu Yasha nodded, accepting the new assignment and was almost immediately sent to a small apartment. He looked around, finding himself almost wishing he could feel everything in the room. But he quickly dismissed the thought.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already time for him to start his assignment. He quickly grabbed the schoolbag Kami had provided for him and ran out the door.

**Author's note: sorry about the short chappie, the next ones will be longer **


	2. Meeting the Client

**Author's Note: Liking it so far? Well if you like my style of writing than be sure to check out my other stories Love Conquers All, As The Petals Fall, and Only Hope.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Client

Kagome sat up in her bed and yawned. Humming a tune she had heard from a movie she had seen recently, she dressed in her school uniform. Grabbing a brush, she tried to pull it through the mass of tangles she called her hair. Browsing through her jewelry box, she pulled out a delicate necklace. Hanging from it was a pair of angel wings and her birthstone, the emerald. She tried to hold back her tears as she clasped it around her neck. This necklace was the only memory she had left of her very first best friend, Koga. When she was only 10, he had been murdered along with his parents in their very own house. Since then she had decided to never be close to anyone ever again lest they leave her as Koga had.

Kagome surveyed herself in the mirror one last time before heading down the stairs "as always" she mumbled with a sigh "this is as good as it's going to get."

"Kagome!" called Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs "You're going to be late!"

"Shit!" Kagome gasped as she glanced at the clock. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping as she went. She tried to run out the door but was stopped by her mom.

"Hold on" she said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder "you're forgetting something."

Kagome looked at the kitchen table where her mom had pointed and almost died of embarrassment. There on the table sat her backpack, she had almost left without it! "Oh" Kagome said laughing uneasily as she ran to the table to get it.

"Ja ne dear" her mother called as she sprinted out the door "have a good day."

"Fat chance" Kagome said to herself as she ran off in the direction of Yomiuri high school. It wasn't that hard for her to remain distant from everyone else in the world, no one really cared much about her. Even if she had died they wouldn't have given her a second thought. In fact, Kagome sometimes wondered if they would even notice she was gone.

"Higurashi!" a voice called from behind her.

_Well, at least there are some people who care _she thought as she stopped to wait for her acquaintance as she called them. Though they thought of her as their best friend, she would never feel the same. Although, even Kagome had to admit, it seemed harder to remain indifferent to their acts of kindness everyday.

"Ohayo Kagome-Chan" said a tall, slim brunette as she ran up to Kagome and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Ohayo Sango" Kagome said, trying hard not to smile broadly "Genki desu ka?"

"I'm okay" the girl replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder "we were worried about you last night."

"Why?" Kagome said puzzled that anyone had given her a second thought.

"You were supposed to come to the mall with me yesterday" Sango explained "when you never showed I got scared that something might have happened."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Kagome said quickly, remembering that she had promised to go to the mall the night before!

"Don't sweat it" Sango said reassuringly "we can go another time."

Kagome smiled weakly as the two continued on their way to school "at least Hojo didn't come this time, he would've been heart broken." Sango said slyly.

Kagome blushed darkly "Hojo?" she said. She knew that Hojo had the hugest crush on her and it couldn't have embarrassed her more. She didn't even want to get close to anyone, let alone fall in love with someone.

Sango giggled as the two girls ran up the steps to their highschool, Yomiuri high. Even as they walked in, Kagome could feel every eye on her. She could hear them whispering mocks at her and sighed, _this is going to be a great day _she thought sarcastically. Though deep down inside, she felt that something new and exciting was about to happen.

Kagome sat down in her regular seat and immediately looked down at the book in front of her. The last thing she wanted was to look up and see everyone either staring, smirking, or mocking her. The tensei's droning seemed even more monotonous than usual today. It was more than obvious that the teachers all hated working there because of all the delinquent and brazen children. In fact, mild mannered kids like Kagome and Sango were a rarity and everyone knew it.

Inu Yasha ran down the halls of the school frantically trying to find his first class. "How do humans do this all the time?" he said to himself in frustration. _Yet another reason I would never want to be human _he thought to himself with a smirk. Finally, he found the room he was looking for. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath so that he wouldn't look as though he had been running for a long period of time, even though he had, he slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room.

The tensei stopped her droning long enough to look at Inu Yasha with an almost surprised look on her face. "Oh that's right I forgot" she said suddenly, gesturing for him to come in "you must be the new student."

Inu Yasha nodded and looked around the room. He could hear the students thinking about him **(a/n: remember, part of his tenshi powers is that he could hear what others are thinking) **But his gaze fell on one girl in particular, she was looking down at her book so Inu Yasha couldn't get a good look at her face. She had raven hair and, though Inu Yasha could hardly see, chocolate brown eyes. Even looking down, Inu Yasha could tell that she had a nice looking face. _Great, he's staring at me too _he heard the girl think.

"Class, this is Inu Yasha Taisho" the tensei said "He'll be joining our class so be sure to make him feel welcome."

The class smirked _fat chance _Inu Yasha heard some of the students think. "you can go sit over there with Kagome Mr. Taisho" the tensei said, pointing to the empty seat beside the girl that Inu Yasha had been staring at.

_That's Kagome Higurashi? _Inu Yasha thought, suddenly feeling strangely embarrassed as he went to sit by her. Kagome looked up at him at the mention of her name. Inu Yasha got a good look at her face and found himself blushing. Kagome flashed him a sympathetic smile and looked away. Inu Yasha sat beside her and took out a book of his own. The tensei went back to her monotonous droning. All through class Inu Yasha couldn't help but steal glances at Kagome. She seemed completely out of it, as though in a world of her own. Inu Yasha wanted so desperately to know what she could possibly be thinking so he gently brushed his fingers against her leg, to connect them.

_This guy is creeping me out _he heard her thinking. She looked at her leg and turned to give him a disgusted look "HENTAI!" she yelled smacking him across the face. She gasped, realizing what she had just done. All across the room the students were laughing at her. She covered her face to hide her tears and ran out of the room. Inu Yasha mentally slapped himself he had forgotten that she could see him now. He would have to make it up to her later.

Kagome ran to the flight of stairs next to the door so that she could run out when classes ended. She sat down and put her head in her arms, sobbing hard. _Why? _She thought _why always me?_

Later on, when school had finished, Inu Yasha decided to try and make up with Kagome _you were right Kami_ he thought as he searched the crowds for the girl _she isn't one to upset_. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, he found her lying on the grass a little farther away from the school, just looking at the sky. "Hi" he said meekly, sitting down beside her. She turned to look at him, gave a surprised look and turned away.

"Hi" she said even more softly.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry about before" Inu Yasha said after a short awkward silence "I don't know what came over me but that's no excuse, I'm sorry."

"You're…sorry?" Kagome said in a surprised tone as she sat up and looked at him "Really?"

"What's so hard to believe?" Inu Yasha asked, sincerely confused at her shock.

"It's just that…" Kagome began, but her voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Inu Yasha asked, aching to know what was on her mind "You can tell me."

"No one's ever said sorry to me" Kagome said "not since…a few years ago." Kagome then looked away not wanting to show more emotion than was necessary.

"What happened a few years ago?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Nothing" Kagome said, waving her hand dismissively "Forget I said anything."

"I…" Inu Yasha started, deciding to get right down to business "I just want us to be friends and I don't think we started on the right foot so to speak."

Kagome didn't look at him "I agree" she said simply.

"Okay then let's start over" Inu Yasha said "Hi, otashi wa Inu Yasha."

"Otashi wa Kagome" Kagome said, suddenly finding herself smiling involuntarily.

"Want to be friends?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Ye-friends?" Kagome said, remembering her vow to remain distant from everyone.

"Yes…" Inu Yasha prompted.

"No!" Kagome said, standing suddenly "I…I can't"

"Wait!" Inu Yasha yelled as Kagome ran away.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she ran farther and farther away from him.

**Author's note: Thanx for reviewing, I hope you like this story. Don't forget to check out my other ones, As the Petals Fall, Love Conquers All, and Only Hope.**


	3. Learning Her Secret

Author's note: thanks for the encouraging reviews!

Chapter 3: Learning her secret

The next day at school was even more confusing then the first. Kagome had been tripped,

mocked, sneered at and, to top it all off, followed by Inu Yasha every where she went. Finally,

her last and favourite class, science.

"I hate science" Sango groaned as she, Hojo, and Kagome trudged to their final class for the day.

"I like it" Kagome said "it's the only one remotely interesting."

"It isn't so bad" Hojo said quickly, immediately trying to side with Kagome "What's your

favourite unit so far"

But Kagome stared straight ahead, deaf to their questions and numb to their gestures. She had

been thinking of Inu Yasha all day. She couldn't help it, there was something strange about him,

something other worldly. It seemed harder not to smile at him every time he passed by. Not to

mention that he was in every single one of her classes, including science. The trio walked

through the door, binders in hand, and sat down at their desks which were separated at different

sides of the room.

At the end of the lesson, the tensei began handing out papers face down on everyone's desks.

"These are your last labs" she explained as she handed the papers to people waiting anxiously to

see their mark. Though no one was especially worried, the science tensei, Mrs. Koneru, was the

most generous when it came to marking. Kagome took her own paper from the tensei's hand and

flipped it over slowly, bracing herself and hoping it would be in the 80s at least. But she was

sadly mistaken, written across her paper in dark red ink was the mark 62!

Inu Yasha watched Kagome, like he had been the entire day, as she flipped her paper over to see

her mark. She had the most horrified look on her face and he figured she had not liked the

number she saw. He tried to lean over to see what she had gotten but Kagome quickly tucked it

away within her bag. "These are to be signed for tomorrow" he heard the tensei say. The class

stood and packed up to go home. The final bell rang and everyone raced out of the school, except

for Kagome, who seemed to be taking slower steps on purpose. He ran to catch up with her.

"Kagome" called a voice from behind Kagome.

Oh no! Kagome thought, contemplating whether or not to make a run for it. The last thing she needed was to talk to Inu Yasha. But she was too late because before long, he was walking beside

her.

"Is there a reason you're walking so slow" Inu Yasha asked slowly.

"Am I" Kagome said as though she hadn't noticed.

"Why is it your being so distant" Inu Yasha asked after a brief silence.

"Am I" Kagome repeated in the same tone.

"Come on Kagome" Inu Yasha said in an almost pleading tone "Why is it you don't want to be

friends."

"Trust me" Kagome said "you don't want to be friends with me."

"But what about your other friends" Inu Yasha persisted "you don't seem to care much that they're your friends."

"I do" Kagome replied "I've tried to remain as distant from them as I am with you, but they just won't quit no matter how many hints or straight forward messages I send them."

"Why is it you don't want to be friends with anyone" Inu Yasha said.

"I do better alone" Kagome said "I can't get hurt that way, and I can't hurt anyone else either."

Inu Yasha gave her a confused look. Kagome sighed "you really want to know why I don't want to get close to anyone"

"Yes" Inu Yasha said, nodding his head.

"Okay then" Kagome said "Meet me at Magnolia Park tomorrow, I'll tell you."

Kagome rubbed her arms as she entered her house. She was sincerely dreading this night because of two reasons, the fact that her parents would have to see her paper, and that her mother's new husband was home. His name was Hiten but he was not her birth father. She would be disgusted if he was. After her real father died, her mother began dating Hiten. At first he seemed like the perfect addition to the family, until he and Kagome's mom got married. It wasn't until the first time Kagome's mother and he got into an argument that his true colours were shown.

Flashback

9 year old Kagome had just come home from a night playing at Koga's house. She zipped her jacket up higher as she opened the door to her house. She was greeted by complete darkness and shrank back, afraid. "M-mom" she called out weekly.

"Kagome" she heard her mom call out hoarsely.

"You shut the hell up" he heard a male voice cry out sharply followed by a shriek of pain from her mother.

Kagome saw their shadows faintly and ran over to them "Hiten" she cried out as she slid open the door and looked in to find her mother battered and bruised on the floor and Hiten standing over her, a clenched fist ready to attack.

"You stay away unless you want to get beaten too" he yelled sharply in reply "go over there"

Kagome stayed put, paralyzed by fear "GO" Hiten yelled, thinking that her inability to move was merely defiance.

Kagome scrambled over to where he had told her to go, whimpering in pain. She was forced to watch as Hiten beat her mother to a pulp. "Stop" she cried, sobbing hard "Don't do this Hiten please! I'll take my mommy's place, so please! Just don't hurt my mommy"

But even the pleading cries of the little girl could melt the cruel man's heart "So" he said "you want to take your mother's place? You want to get all the pain instead of her"

Kagome shrank back in fear as the menacing figure stepped toward her slowly "W-what are you doing" she said, backing away.

"Granting your wish" Hiten replied with a cold laugh as he raised a fist.

Then, the bloodcurdling scream of a little girl rang through the night.

End of Flashback

Kagome wiped away a tear as she remembered it all. This was not going to be good, ever since then Hiten had always looked for reasons to beat Kagome, and getting bad marks in school would be the perfect one. She often wondered why her mother had never left Hiten. It would seem like the logical thing to do. But then again, Kagome doubted her mom would ever have the courage to stand up to him. Not that she blamed her mother; after all, she wouldn't have the courage either, not anymore.

Kagome slipped out of her shoes and stepped into the house "I'm home mom" she called out.

"Hello dear" her mother replied cheerfully"did you have a good day at school"

"It was okay" Kagome answered, sitting down at the kitchen table. She looked at Hiten, who was standing beside her mother smugly. He shot her a disgusted glance before Kagome averted her gaze.

Kagome figured that this was not a good time to show them the assignment so she decided to head upstairs. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled out her favourite book. It used to be her father's, but when he died he had left it to her. It was a book of poems. Poems about love, pain, encouragement, just about every category you could think of. Kagome opened it to a bookmarked page and laid back against her pillows. Sighing deeply she began to read some of her favourite poems.

About a minute or two later she was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang! She looked up from her book to see Hiten standing in the doorway. He had smashed through the door, which now lay in pieces on the ground. Kagome breathed deeply as she saw what he held in his hand, her lab that had gotten 62"Looks like you messed up" he said with a smirk "now I have to punish you"

"No" Kagome shouted as he stepped towards her "Leave me alone"

"But I can't let you go undisciplined" Hiten said cruelly "How will you ever learn better"

Kagome screamed as he grabbed her by the collar and roughly threw her to the floor causing her to be splintered by the shattered pieces of her door. She tried to run but Hiten was too fast for her and shoved her down the stairs. She came crashing down the cold, marble staircase and collided head first with the oncoming wall. Kagome put a scratch covered hand to her head and felt the

blood trickling down her face. Her vision blurred slightly as she once again tried to flee from Hiten, who was coming towards her with a large metal bar raised high over his head. "Stop" Kagome screamed as she fell to the floor in attempt to dodge the metal bar. She whirled around to see his menacing profile towering over her, cold smirk and hateful stare plastered on his smug

face. She crawled backwards as fast as she could but soon became backed uagainst a wall. Hiten swung the bar and hit her shoulder with a sickening crack. Kagome could barely move now on account of all the blood she was losing. She stood slowly and used the last vestiges of her strength to grab the metal bar from Hiten's hand, knock him out with it and then run out the door.

She ran down the sidewalk trying desperately to get far enough away before Hiten came to. However, she was not having much luck. Blood was dripping onto the sidewalk as she meekly tried to run. Growing weaker and number, she slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. She turned to make sure Hiten was not chasing her and fell to her knees. No she thought I can't stop now...I have to...to... But she couldn't even finish her thought. With one last breath, she fell to the ground, her blood staining the grass.

Inu Yasha set his bag down on the table in his apartment. Sighing, he sat down. He had actually gotten a little closer to becoming Kagome's friend. She's a nice girl he thought she really doesn't deserve to die. He had not been able to get the girl out of his mind since he had first met her. Something about her made him not want to take his eyes off of her. What was it that made her so special? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was going to be harder to let go of her when it was time for her to die.

He looked out the window and looked up in the sky, almost wishing he knew where she was. He wished that just once he could hear what she was thinking without her noticing, but every time he tried she would be able to feel it. It was a strange power now that he thought about it, she wasn't supposed to be able to feel him unless he wanted her to. He decided to go for a short walk to try

and find Magnolia park so he would know where to go tomorrow.

He had been walking for almost an hour before he noticed something lying on the ground. Looking closer he saw that it was a person! He ran over to the blood covered person and knelt down beside them. He tried to swallow a newly developed lump in his throat as he noticed it was a raven haired girl! He rolled her over and his worst fears were realized as he saw that it was Kagome who lay on the ground drenched in crimson blood. "Kagome" he said, shaking her

violently in a desperate attempt to awaken her "Kagome! Say something if you can hear me"

He knew she couldn't be dead, the day she was supposed to die was in July and it was only the first week of June. This information gave him hope, even if it was only a minimal amount. He continued to try to awaken the unconscious girl. Suddenly, he heard a thought, one of her thoughts! No she was thinking why, why did he have to do that? Why did I let him? How could I? I'm such a traitor! He couldn't help but wonder why she was having these thoughts as he held her tightly. Though he could not truly feel her body against his, he felt strangely blissful in this position. Suddenly, he saw her stir from her unconscious sleep. "Inu...Yasha" she asked weakly "what are you doing here"

"That's what I should be asking" he replied in a concerned tone.

"I must have fallen" Kagome said, looking away "You can let go of me now, I'm okay."

Inu Yasha wanted to scream in protest but thought against it "are you sure" he said, feeling strangely reluctant to move from this spot.

Kagome smiled weakly, her eyes glazing over slowly "actually" she said "don't let go." With that said, her eyes closed.

"Kagome" Inu Yasha said suddenly "no! don't give up yet! It's not your time"

He laid his head against her chest and heard her heart beating. It was faint, but still there. He stood, holding her in his arms bridal style and hurried over to Magnolia Park, which was not too far away. He made an effort to keep hearing her thoughts. Since he could not feel her pulse, he would have to use her thoughts to make sure she was still alive. But when her mind was silent

completely, she would be dead. Inu Yasha picked up his pace as he heard her thoughts getting quieter. He hoped more than anything that she would make it. But suddenly, her mind went blank "Kagome" he yelled "Hang on"

Author's note : I'm really starting to enjoy writing this. All your encouraging reviews are

helping. Be sure to read my other ficcy's. they are increasingly popular, much to my happiness.

Love Conquers All, As the Petals Fall, and Only Hope, be sure to check them out. Thanks to all

reviewers who are reading more than one of my stories!


	4. Evil Lurks Not Far Behind

**Author's Note: **well, I think this story is getting off to a good start. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 4: Evil Lurks Not Far Behind

Inu Yasha continued running toward the park with the unconscious girl in his arms. Her thoughts were fading and he was growing worried. "Don't give up Kagome!" he yelled to the girl as he set her down on a bench.

"Inu Yasha" Kagome said hoarsely, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Inu Yasha said "You're badly injured."

Kagome smiled weakly "Inu Yasha?"

"Yes?" Inu Yasha said in a worried tone.

"Please" Kagome said "Hold me tighter."

Inu Yasha seemed shocked at first, but then heeded her request. He grasped her tighter. It was right then that he had the most unusual feeling. He could almost feel Kagome's body against his own. He was confused; he was not supposed to feel anything. But, right at this moment, he wished he could run his fingers through her hair and feel her soft skin. "Is that better?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes" Kagome smiled, feeling unusually comfortable "why? Why are you doing this for me?"

"I know it's hard to believe" Inu Yasha replied "but in a way, I have to."

Kagome gave him a confused look but Inu Yasha dismissed it with a wave of his hand "don't talk too much" he said comfortingly "you're badly hurt."

His gaze wandered over to the many bleeding flesh wounds that covered her arms and legs. Though he was continuously wondering what kind of beast would do this to her, he felt a small twinge of jealousy at her ability to bleed. Since he was a tenshi and not human, he couldn't do anything a human could, including bleeding or even breathing. Not that he needed to, with his tenshi powers; he could get by fine without either of those abilities.

Kagome stared into the eyes of her rescuer hard. He seemed so neutral, as though he had no emotion, no burdens or heavy thoughts. She felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished she didn't have to feel all the pain she was put through. In fact, she wished more than anything that she didn't have to be here on earth. She had always wondered what heaven was like. Her father used to tell her that Kami was always there to make sure you were okay and relieve any pain that one was feeling. Kagome smirked, _what a lie that was _she thought _where are you now that I need you the most? _ Kagome had long since stopped believing in Kami, or any other higher power for that matter. It was more than clear to her that they did not care about her, so why bother caring about them? It wasn't as though she would be saved by them any time soon. Her gaze wandered to his stomach and realized something she hadn't before. His stomach wasn't moving with his breathing. **(a/n: in other words, it wasn't moving up and down like a human's does when they're breathing)**

Inu Yasha looked back to Kagome's face and saw that her expression was one of extreme confusion and thought. He wondered what she was thinking and held her tighter to make a connection with her. _What? _He heard her think _how is that possible? Why does it look like he's not breathing? _Inu Yasha held his breath, she was getting suspicious of him, the client was never supposed to see his tenshi abnormalities until they were near death. So why was she able to see them now? Her date of death was still a fair distance away.

Little did both of them know that they were not alone, not by a long shot. For in the shadows of the numerous trees surrounding the park stood Satan himself, the father of evil and the prince of darkness, Naraku. **(a/n: of course Naraku, who else would be good for the evil villain of the story. But of course I don't hate him either cuz guess what, HE KILLED KIKYO! YAY!) **

Naraku smirked deviously _it's already starting to happen _he thought _I can feel the connection growing. _He held out his hand to reveal a long silver thread. _Kagome's thread of life_ he thought _the very thread that holds her soul. _He carefully looped the thread into a loose not and squeezed it slightly to make it a little bit tighter. _I won't tighten it all the way _he thought with a snicker _not until I've had some fun at their expense._

Kagome coughed suddenly and clutched her throat, her eyes wide with fear. She struggled to breathe. "I-n-u Y-a-s-h-a" she called out hoarsely. Inu Yasha directed his attention to her face instead of her thoughts.

"Kagome?" he said worriedly "Kagome are you okay? Kagome?"

He grasped her tightly as she continued to cough and choke. Her eyes were slowly glazing over once more. Naraku fought the urge to laugh cruelly as he pulled the knot tighter ever so slightly. _Soon you wretched wench _he cursed inwardly _once this knot has been tightened fully, you're life shall be mine. _

Inu Yasha frantically called to Kagome, who seemed almost unconscious on account of her inability to respond to his pleading cries. Suddenly, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Woven tightly around her neck was a thin red thread. Inu Yasha didn't know whether the thread was red because of the demonic aura surrounding it or because of her blood, which had completely drenched the thread. He knew that only he could see it, it was most likely created by a mischievous young demon who didn't know better than to use magic to kill. Holding the read thread in his hands, he traced it back to its origin, a shadow among the trees.

With one last look at the suffering Kagome, who had now become unconscious once more, he ran to the shadow, hoping to uncover its true form. To his surprise, the demon did not attempt to run away. Instead, it stood its ground and let itself be easily seen. Inu Yasha quickly realized who it was and grew angry as he saw the silver knotted thread in his hand. "Naraku" he said in disgust.

"If it isn't the tenshi noyo koi, Inu Yasha" Naraku scoffed "How's the new assignment going?"

"You pig" Inu Yasha said angrily "I had expected a little demon not to know better, but you? You know better than anyone that you would not make someone die before they were supposed to, you and Kami made that rule!"

"You're one to talk" Naraku said just as angrily "You broke a rule yourself! You are a disgrace to demons!"

Inu Yasha looked away as Naraku continued "A demon was to live life as a human and then become a devil when they died. Even though you're a hanyou and not a full youkai, you were still supposed to follow this rule."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're breaking a rule now!" Inu Yasha said, trying to change the focus of the conversation.

"Normally I wouldn't be doing this" Naraku said, tightening the knot a little more "But since it's _your _assignment, I'm making an exception."

"How did you get that?" Inu Yasha said, looking to the silver thread that held Kagome's life force.

"An old friend" Naraku said simply.

"You pathetic excuse for a demon!" Inu Yasha lashed out.

"Watch your tongue you cretin" Naraku said calmly "All this for a human girl? Is there something going on between you?"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened in surprise "No" he said finally, looking back to her "I just don't think she deserves a painful death, she goes through enough pain as it is, she doesn't need more."

"You've gotten soft Inu Yasha" Naraku stated "Your father would be disappointed."

"Fool!" Inu Yasha shouted "My father WANTED peace!"

"He was a soft fool as well" Naraku snickered.

"He was the best demon there ever was!" Inu Yasha shouted "and it's because of him that you aren't allowed to kill prematurely!"

"You still don't get it do you?" Naraku said in fake disappointment "A life can be truly over only if the thread of life is cut. But this is a knot, even if I was to tie it completely, I can still bring her back!"

"Why tell me that?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Take it as advice Inu Yasha" Naraku smirked "know it and be ready, you may need it very soon."

With that said Naraku untied the knot in the thread and disappeared.

Inu Yasha could only watch in wonder as Naraku faded away. _What did he mean by be ready? _He thought _why will I need that information soon? _

But he couldn't think about it anymore on account of Kagome's stirring. "Kagome" he said, turning to run to her.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said, sitting up "What happened?"

"Nothing" Inu Yasha assured her as he touched her scratches. Suddenly, when he took his hand off the wound, it had healed.

Kagome looked at her arm in confusion "Didn't I just have a wound there?" she asked.

"N-no" Inu Yasha said quickly, mentally slapping himself for neglecting to hide his tenshi powers.

Kagome gave him an almost suspicious look "Are you sure?" she said, still a little weak "I could've sworn that I just looked at it a second ago."

"Positive" Inu Yasha said quickly "you had no other wound."

"Kagome?" called a familiar voice from behind the two of them "Is that you?"

Kagome turned to look at her two friends, Hojo and Sango, running towards she and Inu Yasha "Are you okay?" Sango said in a worried tone as she saw the numerous cuts and scrapes on Kagome's body "What happened to you."

"Was it Hiten?" Hojo asked slowly.

Kagome could only manage a nod as she smiled weakly and in confusion "what are you guys doing here?"

"We went to your house but no one seemed to be there" Sango explained "So we figured the first place you'd go is to the park."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hojo asked with sincere concern.

"I'll live" Kagome said, struggling to be nonchalant, and losing the battle "Please, don't worry about me."

A few days later, word about Hiten's latest attack had spread. Kagome didn't care though, it wasn't as though Hiten's brute strength and violent nature were a big secret. In fact, every single one of her mother's friends had told her not to marry him, they all knew. Even today Kagome couldn't help but feel some resentment towards her mother. After all, it was she who had allowed herself to be blinded by love and fall for Hiten's fake 'fatherly figure' act. But even still, she could hate no human being as much as she despised Hiten.

Kagome went through the school day as always, avoiding looks of degrading and mocking nature. Though today it seemed especially easy to remain distant from everyone. Not even Hojo and Sango had tried to talk to her that day. In fact, they had barely even been around her for more than two minutes. But then, it didn't seem that unusual, that was just how they were when she was beaten. The only part of the day that made her seem strangely unnerved was Inu Yasha's ignorance of her. It wasn't like him to leave her alone for more than a few moments but today, he was in a whole other world of his own.

_I just can't get over what Naraku said to me _Inu Yasha thought as he sat at a table and ate his lunch _Why would Naraku risk his reputation by helping a tenshi? And why bother tying a knot in Kagome's thread of life if it would mean that she had a chance of being saved? _The thought just didn't sit well in his mind. There must be some bigger idea. This whole thing must be part of a bigger plot. But he couldn't figure out what.

**Author's Note: **Done! YAY! Anyway just so you know, the next chapter has a LOT of Romance so prepare yourselves! SEND IN THE REVIEWS!


End file.
